Life Sucks Love Hurts
by Mino-luvs-jdepp
Summary: You waited the whole summer for this year,planned every thing you was gonna do, but then here comes bad news"I GOT A NEW JOB". Meet Kagome and Rin They hae been living in Kanazawa their whole that was until Kagome's mom gets a new job over seas until now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Inosuki here, sooo this is like my first story im putting out to readers. Ive written alot of stories but never on computer. This one is fresh from the mind.(;

P.S. Im not a Kikyo fan.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. But like many of you out there i wish i really did):

Life sucks Love hurts

Chapter1: New House

This year was suppose to rock. It was suppose to make you appreciate the last past eleven years you spent in school. But how can you if your mom just got a new job over seas. I was in my room laying on the bare floor wondering why now. I know I should be happy that I'm staying but Im not. I still have to leave Kanazawa and go to Tokyo. TOKYO!

-Knock Knock-

"Kagome?" Knocks my cousin Rin" can I come in"

"Yeah" I answered. Rin came in and laid down were my desk used to be. She looked at me and I glaced at her and then at the ceiling.

" Do you think that we can live find somewhere else to stay?" I asked Rin.

"-Sigh- At least we are still together" she says.

" But still its Tokyo" I groaned putting my hands over my face.

" How many teens can say they have a house to theirselves" says Rin," with no 'Rents' around"

"He sending someone to check up on us every week" I said.

"Kagome, Rin!" calls my mom, "Its time to go"

"Come on," Rin says getting up," who knows your true lover might just be there"

"Oh, please don't jinks me Rin" I said following her out of my old empty room.

My mom dropped us off at the train station. She cried and said goodbye. Told us that someone will be waiting for us at our new home and that we are already for our new school. I gave my little brother Sota a big hug and told him to take care of mom. He tried to be all tough and not cry but I saw the tears coming, so I gave him a bigger hug.

We was on the train for a good while. We talked about how we can throw parties and have sleepovers (well Rin talked I listened). Then she got on how there suppose to be really hot guys at our new school.

"I can't wait," Rin squeals, " by the end of this year we are finally going to have our soulmates."

"I never really understood how you know its this year we will fall in love" I said

"Oh, we will," she said and then grew a big grin on her face, "I can't wait untill you eat your words."

"What?" I said confused.

"Your gonna fall in love first." Rin said with her I know everything grin.

"Ha, you wanna bet on that?" I said now with a grin on my face.

" Sure who ever falls first has to ask the person they fell for out." Rin says.

"O.k. deal!" I agree.

It was about another hour and a half befor we reached Tokyo. We had a cab drop us off at our new home. When we pulled up there was two cars in the driveway. One silver honda and a black ford fiesta. One of the things I hate about Tokyo, money means everything.

Before we even reached the door , it flew open and a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes was standing there to greet us.

"Hello there," She said," Kagome and Rin. Right?"

"Yes ma'am" we said.

"come in come in"She gestured.

OMGOSH! If Rins dad is trying to aplogize to her, well... he did it. I mean big screen t.v. and some awsome couches in the living room. I don't know why but he gave us a kichen table for six. I wonder if he forgot that it was just me and Rin.

" My name is Izayoi Takahashi." she said," I'm so happy you made it here o.k." I'm not going to ask what that means.

"Man its about time they got here. I was about to die of bordom." says a voice coming down the stairs.

"Inuyasha be polite," Mrs Izayoi says to him.

When I got a better look at him I knew he was a demon (I don't have any thing against a demon unless he/she tries to kill me.) His eyes looked like golden orbs and his hair was was like a silver waterfall. He wore a red bandana, baggy blue jeans, and a black graphic t-stirt.

"You like what you see"

I stop scanning him and roll my eyes "what ever" I said.

"This is my son Inuyasha" says Mrs. Izayoi, "Inuyasha this sin Rin and Kagome." she says as she points to Rin and me.

"Hi" said Rin.

"Keh"

"Inu-" His mother started.

"Hey" He said.

Rin looked at me waiting for me to say hi. I don't see why he is clearly rude and don't desirve any kindness. So I just waved and put on a smiled. Rin sighed. Mrs. Izayoi was already in the kitchen and Inuyasha Kehed.

In my head I was so happy and for reasons I don't know why. Inuyasha followed his mother into the kitchen and then me and Rin. I came out of my happy place cause I felt something like daggers stabbing me in the back of my neck. I turned around and Rin was glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

"You could've been a little more mature."Rin whispered back. I gave her a confused look and she just rolled her eyes. What the hell did she mean by_ "I could've been more mature" _.

"I was told that you know where the school is. Right?" Mrs. Izayoi asked us.

"Yes ma'am" I answered.

"Ok. So its to far for you two to walk so you will drive to school." she said ever so calmly.

"We don't have a car though." Rin pointed out the ovious.

"Oh I know," says Mrs. Izayoi, " you'll be driving my car."

"WHAT?" yells Inuyasha," you gonna let them drive your car but not me." I counldn't help but to snicker. He thruogh me a deadly glare but I, being Kagome Queen of Glares, did not even twitch.

"I love sweety and that is why you are not driving my car," his mom says giving me the keys, "if someting happens to it your father will kill "

"Keh, whatever" he pouts as he goes outside.

Mrs. Izayoi turned back to me and Rin and said, "I'll visit you at the end of the week. Oh and I will have at the school to show you around ok"

"Ok and thank you so much." Rin says and then runs up stairs.

" Ok bye and have a goodnight"

"Bye, goodnight." I said as I closed the door and locked it.

I went up stairs to my room. Every thing was there from my Gir teddy bear to my guitar. I walked over to my bed and plop onto it. First night in tokyo... so far so good. That is ... For now.

x.x.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Sorry about the really really really looonnngg delay. My laptop broke had to get it fixed. N-E-Wayz thanx for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

P.S. The song is my own.

Chapter2 : The Things I hate about you

Inuyasha's POV

_What have I done_

_To let you_

_Come back into my mind_

_Why does it feel so right_

_When I know _

_It wasn't to be_

_And yet part of me insist_

_To let you use me_

_Why do -_

*Crack*

" who's there?"

_-shit- _I thought and hid in a tree.

"Kagome why did you stop?"

"I thought I heard someone out side" replies Kagome.

I thought for a moment and realize how far I was from her window- wait a second her window is down.

"How did she hear me?" I questioned myself.

I looked back into the room to see if she was still at the window. Once she turned her back I jumped down out of the tree and went back to my car. I remembered I was waitng for my friend Miroku when I heard the singing.

_-I don't think I ever heard Kikyo sing-_

**-maybe cause she's not that bitch ever think of that-**

_-shut the hell up. Besides how can she not be Kikyo I mean she looks just like her.-_

-well that proves how much attention you paid to Kikyo-

**-none!-**

_-what the hell are you talking about I'm the one that had to be with Kikyo so I know more about her then you two stupid idiots-_

**-dude we are apart of you-**

-so your calling yourself a stupid idiot too-

_-why you_-

"INUYASHA!" yells Miroku as he throws a empty water bottle at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled back at him

" Well I been calling you name for awhile and oh the girls already pulled out the driveway." He said.

I looked up and saw my moms car going down the road. I turned on my car on and followed.

"Why didn't they come with us?" I asked confused. The plan was for everbody to ride in my car.

"Well...

"Well?" I said

"Rin thinks that you and Kagome got off to a rough start and thinks you two should be apart for now." Miroku said.

"What rough start is she talking about" I said confused.

"Rin says Kagome is hard to predict when it comes to liking certain people-

"demons?"

"No, just... people." he said " Rin says you never can be sure who Kagome will become friends or emenies with. In your case friemenies."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, Then I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

He started to laughing.

"What" I asked

"Kagome did the same thing" he said.

*Five minutes later*

"You were right" Miroku said,"She does look like her."

"you mean that is her" I corrected.

"-sigh- I know the hatred you have for Kikyo...

"But?"I said

"But thats not her,"Miroku said" your pinning your hate on the worng girl"

**-told ya-**

-told ya-

_-shut the fuck up-_

"Besides Kikyo was pale and had a serious look all the time."He pointed out,"Kagome has color to her and her smile is very beautiful."

"Keh"

"Oh yeah and me and Sango likes her." Miroku added.

"Ok damn it I get it" I yelled.

Kagome POV

"Kagome why did you stopped."

"I thought I saw someone out side." replies Kagome. " What are you wearing?"

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you," Rin says plopping on my bed, " we're not going to school today. We are going shopping!"

"Huh, what are yoou talking about." I ask putting my guitar down.

"Well I called Aunt Izyoa and asked her if we could skip today and she said yes." Rin says sitting up.

"We don't have-"

Before I could finish Rin shoved two credit cards in my face."Where did you get these from?" I asked taking them from out of her hand.

"My dad sent them for us,"she said," two for you and two for me."

*Ding*

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Oh the girl that was going to show us around the school is going with us."Rin said racing down the stairs. I grabbed my boots and sprinted down after her.

When I got to the door I saw two people. A guy in some baggy black shorts and a black and purple elements shirt. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was tied back into a little ponytail. The next person standing next to him was a girl. She had on some blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt that said "_Guys love me. Girls wish they was me." _Her hair was in a high ponytail and her eyes was dark brown also.

"Hi," the girl said," my name is Sango and this is Miroku." she finished pointing to the boy. Miroku smiled and did a little bow " Hello ladies" he said.

"Hi, I'm Rin"

"And I'm Kagome"

"oh yeah be careful" Sango said " He's a pervert"

"she's just joking." Miroku said, "so are you ready"

"Yeah let me get the keys" I said as turned to go back up stairs.

"No need I got them." Rin said dangling them in her hands.

"Oh we thought it would be better if we go InIyasha's car" Miroku said.

I thought about the name for a second and then remebered the guy from the night before, " You mean he thought it would be better." I said.

"Yup! " Sango replied.

"What he doesn't trust us with his mother's car or is he just jealous we get to drive it."I taunted.

"I think its more of the second one." said Miroku.

"Well I was thinking that Kagome and him needs to be away from each other for awhile." says Rin pushing us out the door.

"what are you talking about?" I asked her confused trying to catch my balance to finish putting my shoes on.

"You two started of bad," she said locking the door, ' and knowing Kagome you never know who she will get along with and who she won't. Right now I think that Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna be mutral friends."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the car. Living with Rin I learned it's better not to question her, it can give you a headache.


End file.
